Little Girl Blue
by SouthernChickie
Summary: When Drake and Gosalyn get in a fight, she reveals a secret from her past. Now updated. Hope it's better


Little Girl Blue By: Southern Chickie  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill, I don't own DWD or any related character blah blah blah. I get no money for this blah blah blah. Please r/r be brutal, it's my first try at a fanfic. Enjoy!  
  
"What's the matter, you want your mommy to come clean you up?" Sneered a blonde duck; standing over Gosalyn Mallard still posed with the fizzing orange soda bottle tilted towards the redhead. "Oh, that's right you don't have one."  
  
Gosalyn looked from her originally purple, now puke brown shirt to the other girl. "You would be correct on that point, Nicole." Said Gosalyn in a tight voice. "But I'm afraid I can't understand how the absence of my mother has anything to do with you ruining my shirt."  
  
"It was an accident, I didn't mean to." Nicole lied. Gosalyn stood up slowly. 'This is really getting old.' She thought. She noticed her best friend Honker standing behind her. No matter how formidable Gosalyn's 5'10' body tended to be, Honker's 6'4', broad frame seemed to get better results.  
  
"Sure it was, but you're paying for it." He answered for her. "What is your issue anyways? Ever since that discussion in psychology you've been on her case."  
  
Gosalyn remembered that day. They had been discussing adoption. The class didn't have any direct experience with the topic, so they just announced random ideas that came to mind. Gosalyn decided to throw in a new element, so she raised her hand:  
  
"Yes, Miss. Mallard?" The teacher asked.  
  
"I was adopted." She admitted. Most of her classmates responded the way Gosalyn had expected: They either became very quiet and shy, or asked her annoying questions about what she remembered from her various living arrangement. Everybody except Nicole Koa, who was never fond of Gosalyn in the first place, she decided to never let Gosalyn forget that she was now inferior for her lack of blood relation to her family. They had gotten into plenty of fights about it, most of which ended with Nicole on the floor with a bloody something. But after the last one Gosalyn had promised her dad she would "Practice some control" and so she tried.  
  
"Nicole, go away please, I have to find a shirt to change into, seeing as mine has been 'accidentally' stained." She rolled her eyes and tried to walk past.  
  
"Do you have more then one?" Nicole asked, blocking her way.  
  
"Whoa, that came from left field, are you growing tired of annoying me about my non-county club past? Now you have to trash talk about my clothes? But yes I have others to answer your question, just not with me at the moment" With that she pushed her way past Nicole, but she wasn't satisfied with her exit. "By the way," she called over her shoulder "tell your doctor he does excellent work, your boobs almost look real."  
  
Suddenly, Nicole leapt on Gosalyn from behind knocking her beak into the hard tile floor. Gosalyn rolled over and flung the other girl off. The two regained their balance, Nicole preparing to attack, and Gosalyn readying herself for it. Honker stepped between them just as Nicole made her move. He absorbed the attack and wrapped his arms around the assailant.  
  
"That's enough, Nicole." She struggled against him, but he easily held her back. "I said that's enough." Gosalyn relaxed and felt her nostrils trying to find the source of the blood on the floor and her shirt.  
  
"Josh," Honker addressed one of his friends standing in the crowd that had gathered. "Get my soccer jersey out of my gym locker for Gozzie."  
  
  
  
Later that night Gosalyn stood in her room looking into the mirror; the soda a blood stained shirts was in her trashcan. She had yet, however, to change out of Honker's jersey and had been admiring how good she looked in it. Her beak was still sore, but she wasn't about to let it ruin her perfect mood. She was about to give her dad her first ever straight-A report card. She and her friends had been conspiring all term to make him think that, as usual, she would been passing her classes by the feathers of her butt. She had decided that day at lunch to employ her most well know you-can't-be-mad-at-me-because-I'm-daddy's-little-girl techniques to add one mare element of authenticity. She put on extra eyeliner and mascara to exaggerate her already large, dramatic, green eyes. She then put her long, thick, red hair into pigtails to invoke a feeling of nostalgia into her father. Satisfied with her appearance she tucked the report card into her back pocket and headed to the kitchen.  
  
"And this smell would be?" She asked  
  
"Potroast." Drake answered. Gosalyn made a face.  
  
"What are you trying to do, kill me?"  
  
"Sit and eat." She was instructed as a large slab of meat was dropped on her plate.  
  
"I think I'll stick with salad." She said plopping down in her chair.  
  
"I made potroast, so you will eat potroast." He said in a fatherly tone.  
  
"But, I don't like it." Drake's eyes narrowed and Gosalyn put on her best innocent face.  
  
"I heard about you and Nicole." He said casually changing the subject.  
  
"How?" Gosalyn choked on and olive.  
  
"Your Principal, Mr. Feekin."  
  
"Oh, so you know it wasn't my fault, right?"  
  
"It wasn't?" He asked, looking at her expectantly. "Then what happened?"  
  
"She spilled soda all over me, said stuff, I said stuff, walked away and then she jumped me, literally." She shrugged poking at the meat in front of her.  
  
"You had to 'say stuff' before you walked away?"  
  
"She was in my way, I had to say something to get her to move." Gosalyn grumbled crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Was there no other route? Do you always have to have the last word?"  
  
"So now I have to do nothing and SAY nothing? I'm just supposed to stand there and let her pound away on me like some idiot? She started it, I didn't do anything!"  
  
"But you were going to, weren't you?" He tapped his finger on the table and eyeing her with a knowing look.  
  
"Only if she tried anything funny. I have a rep to maintain. Besides, it's not like I couldn't take her." She responded staring strongly into his eyes.  
  
"Of course you could, that's half the point, sometimes you forget how strong you are. And the other half is you can't get into a fight every other day at school!"  
  
"She started the whole thing at the beginning, remember? Physiology class?" Gosalyn was getting annoyed with people yelling at her. Especially when she didn't do anything.  
  
"That reminds me, how are your classes going?"  
  
"Excuse me?" She choked on another olive, she had forgotten about report card day. She decided she might as well still try to surprise her dad.  
  
"Hand it over."  
  
"Hand what over?" she asked batting her eyes.  
  
"The report card."  
  
"Father of mine, who I love so much, I have no idea what you're talking about." She dropped her gaze.  
  
"Gos, no games tonight." He said rubbing his temples  
  
"But - -"  
  
"You're grounded." He interrupted. Gosalyn's jaw dropped.  
  
"What for?!" she demanded dropping her fork.  
  
"I know your games. If you don't want to show me, fine. But you're still grounded."  
  
"Dad," she stood up and reached into her pocket.  
  
"Aren't you ever going to change? You're a senior next year. Where do you think you're going to college with your grades? No matter how many 3 pointers you sink, if you can't add it up nobody will care!" He began pacing around the table.  
  
"Dad, I." she began.  
  
"Try?" He stopped and faced her, throwing his hands into the air.  
  
"No. Just stop for a sec!" Gosalyn yelled brandishing the paper in the air.  
  
"Second, not sec. How low is your English grade?" He waved his finger at her.  
  
"Dad! Stop it!" she stood up with such force the chair tipped over behind her.  
  
"That's it, no TV"  
  
"Dad!" She was tied of not being able to finish a sentence.  
  
"No phone, no movies, no hanging out, no friends, no video games, and no, I mean NO Quiverwing until I see some 'A's!" With each restriction Gosalyn's eyes grew wider, her brilliant plan had backfired.  
  
"Dad, would you just listen to be?!" Gosalyn stepped in front of him, they both stared into eachother's eyes, fists clenched, trying to get the other to back down.  
  
"Why, so you can give me some excuse? You can't keep your grades up, and you can't control your temper, just because so girl acts a little snooty. I get at least four calls a week from your school. Plus I have to sit through one parent/teacher conference after another. I spend more time at that school then you! Gosalyn you and I are both too old for this! Do you want me to regret adopting you?" Silence cut through the heated argument. Gosalyn froze with her mouth hanging open, and finger posed in the air as if she was about to make a point. But if she was she forgot it. She couldn't believe he had said it. Sure, at the climax of any of their fights the possibility of those words being spoken had popped into her head. But she never lingered on the thought for more than a few seconds. She never thought it would actually happen.until now when she was proven wrong.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!" she screamed running out of the kitchen and heading for the front door. He had said it, he didn't want her. First her parents, now Drake, she couldn't take it.  
  
"Gosalyn, come back!" he cried out, following her, having instantly regretted voicing such a horrible thought.  
  
"Why?" she yelled standing in the now open front door.  
  
"Gosalyn," he said in a soft, calm voice reaching out for her, but she slapped his hand away. "just give your dad a chance to explain." Her eyes glared at him, alight with anger. Four words burned in her throat, they were the most hurtful words she could say to him, he had said the worst he could to her, and her mind was pushing for retaliation.  
  
"Look!" she yelled throwing the report card behind her father, and ignoring her impulse. "Look at it!" she demanded "Strait 'A's!" he looked at her, surprised.  
  
"I'm so proud." he started  
  
"Of who? Your 'baby girl'?" The four words pushed their way out. "Well guess what I'm not, and you know what else? YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!!" she screamed slamming the door behind her. Drake stood frozen in one spot, by the time he got outside she was gone.  
  
  
  
As Gosalyn sulked down the street happy families passed her on either side. Mothers pushed carriages, fathers and sons played catch in the park, and a mom tried to comfort a small girl who was sobbing because her ice cream fell off the cone. Memories of her biological parents and what they had done to her emotionally threatened to make tears spill over. Abruptly she noticed that she had made her way to the tower. She climbed up, sat on the ledge and stared at the murky depths of the St. Canard River far below. Even with nobody around she refused to cry. 'First my parents, now dad' she thought miserably 'Am I really that bad?' she hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her arms. She could always go back, the chairs were right behind her, but she wanted to be found, to be taken home by Drake like she had been eight years ago when she was adopted. A tear found it's way down her cheek. She needed somebody to hold her, she needed somebody to reassure her, she needed her father, she needed Drake.  
  
"Gozzie?" a tentative voice asked.  
  
"Hey Honk," she answered not moving, "What are you doing here? "  
  
"I heard you guys yelling. And I saw you run out."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Your dad should be here soon." He ventured trying to comfort her, his efforts were answered with a loud sob. Honker was at first shocked, he had never seen her like this before. He pulled her to him  
  
. "Gozzie, what happened?" She only cried harder. "Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" she nodded. "Then what happened?"  
  
"He said it, he doesn't want me!" In her heart she knew he hadn't ment it, but her brain wouldn't let the words leave. Honker froze.  
  
"That's what I said." She joked, before another loud sob escaped her. And so they sat, Honker with his arms around a hurt little girl, and Gosalyn with her face buried in his chest. For the first time in hours she felt safe, loved and wanted, but her best friend felt worried, he had never seen this side of her before.  
  
  
  
After Gosalyn's cries and sobs had stopped, she didn't want to move. And Honker didn't want her to. Somewhere in the past couple of years they had switched roles, he had become the strong one. And while Gosalyn was a force to be reckoned with at night on the rooftops as The Quiverwing Quack, at school he was the one to cause people to back off. While she was the best female athlete in school, she had become second best, to him. And now she was second again, needing him to help her. He liked protecting her from the bad guys. He liked her turning to him. He liked holding her close to him. But he didn't like seeing her like this. He didn't like her feeling so lost, and he didn't like leaving her with the man who caused it all. So when Drake arrived to sort things out he didn't move until she promised she was okay. He stood inside the tower far enough away so he couldn't hear but close enough to be there the second she needed him.  
  
"Gosalyn, I'm sorry. I should have never said that." Drake started.  
  
"Dad, I need to tell you something. There is a reason I overreacted." She admitted, looking at the river.  
  
"But, you didn't. I have no excuse for what I did."  
  
"Dad, I found my birth-parents." She blurted out.  
  
"What?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"I sort of, hacked my way into the orphanage's computer system and found their address."  
  
"Gosalyn." Was all he could say.  
  
"There's more, I went to their house." She once again began to cry. "Did you know she held me? My mother held me in one hand and signed me away with the other. And then when Grandpa died, they knew where I was. And they still didn't want me!" She paused.  
  
"Oh baby, some people just aren't ment to have kids." He said trying to reassure her.  
  
"They have four!" her heart broke all over again. "They all look just like me! I'm just the reject."  
  
"Maybe to them, but to me, you're the perfect addition to my life." Her hugged her close. "But sometimes I regret the adoption." She looked up. "Just listen. Every time you get hurt. Every time that Nicole gets on you for being adopted. Every time I have to call Honker's mom to help you when I have no idea what to do. Every time I see the look on your face when there's mother/daughter thing at school, I wonder if you'd be better off with another family. And then I regret adopting you, and keeping you to myself. But every tome you call me 'Dad', or show up to watch Darkwing in action, every time I look into your eyes I'm glad they gave you up, so I could have my very own Gosalyn."  
  
"Oh Dad!" she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Do you know when I first fell in love with you?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"When you got me to sing your grandfather's lullaby." 


End file.
